


Not Even Pie

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, M/M, non-au, spn-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's out getting some food and Castiel was promised something by Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any errors, it's just a idea I had, and wanted to write it down before I forgot about the whole idea. Please Comment/Kudos if you like it!

Dean stood into the musty motel room, giving it a once look over. Sam had gone out into the town about 30 minutes away just to get Dean some pie and himself some healthy food, which apparently wasn't found anywhere around the motel joint, so he went.

He looked over at the bed furthest away from the door and walked over to it and set his duffle bag down. He sighed, he was just glad to be in a room and not fighting some demon at the moment, or whatever else could possibly show up the next day. He slid off his jacket and took his shirt off. He'd just shower in the morning, so he slid down to his boxers. Dean sat on the creaky bed that smelled of dust and slightly of detergent. He laid back and closed his eyes for a minute.

He didn't hear the flutter of wings in front of him and the couple steps towards him, he didn't even noticed Castiel staring at him, at his body.

Castiel cleared his throat and took a tiny step closer to Dean. Dean snapped his eyes opened and flinched at the sound of someone in his room. He sat up and pushed a hand down on his on his half hard-on that formed from the excitement of Castiel appearing to him when he was half-naked.

"..Castie--" Dean didn't get to finish, Cas was on top of Dean in a split second, right on his now full hard-on. "Mm.. Castiel... Good to see you too, baby." Dean's eyes rolled back when he felt Cas's weight on top of him.

"Dean, your brother is gone and you promised me you would make me feel good. I expect you to keep your promise." Castiel was now biting his lip and Dean looked up at him and winked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Cas." Dean licked his lips slyly and gently pushed his hips up against Castiel's ass, so he could feel his raging erection. Castiel leaned down and gripped the sheets above Dean's shoulders and looked down at Dean.

"If you're going to do that, Dean. Please don't tease me." Dean got a huge smirk on his face and grabbed Cas by the hips and pinned him against the bed.

"Shhh" Dean sighed and slid between Cas's legs and slowly grinded against him.

"Dean, I-I.. please.." Cas let out a soft moan and Dean pushed up against Cas and leaned up and kissed him slowly.

"How much do you want me, Cas?" Dean leaned down and kissed his neck softly, Cas' stubble gently brushing against Deans own stubble. Dean could hear Cas panting. Dean reached down and with a flick of his wrist unbuttoned Cas's slack and pushed them down roughly.

"...Dean." Was all that Castiel could get out when he felt the hunters hands go to his hips, he looked down and Dean who was now ripping off his shirt and kissing down his stomach. His feet curled slightly at the sensation of his lips brushing down his skin. Dean was now licking down Castiel's shaft.

Castiel gripped the sheets by him tightly and let out a loud moan.

Dean was now twirling his tongue around Cas' tip and and right when the hunter licked over the angel's slit he started panting faster and let his eyes roll back. Dean took Cas in his mouth and slowly went down as much as he could and wrapped his hand around the base of his angel's hard dick and worked his way up and down his shaft and still using his mouth twisted his tongue in every which way.

Castiel was now moaning with every stroke and lick Dean was giving him. Dean smiled between every lick he gave him and started working on him at faster and faster paces. Castiel started to buck up against Dean's mouth and through his hands, the hunter could feel his angel throbbing harder and harder.

"I'm, I-I... Dean, I'm going to--" and with a final twirl of Dean's tongue and a pump of his hand Castiel's warm sticky cum filled Dean's mouth, which he gladly swallowed. Dean sat up on his knees between Cas's legs and pulled him closer so his ass was resting on Dean's thighs. Dean leaned down and started kissing Castiel, who was still panting hard. He danced his tongue along Cas's and gathered him up in his arms and held him against his lap.

"Did I keep my promise, lover?" Dean said, smirking while looking up at Cas. He gently bit his neck and pulled and sucked gently leaving little marks and making Cas pant and sigh more.

"Yes, you did, Dean... May I perhaps have another promise ..for another time?" Castiel said through pants and sighs, his hunter nipping at his neck.

Dean smiled, leaned up and kissed Castiel right on this lips.

"I promise" Dean said and pushed Cas back and laid on top of him nuzzling his face into Castiel's neck.

 

About an hour later, Sam walked through the door and turned on the room's light, while throwing the keys on the table next to the door. While he did this, he didn't look over at Dean.

"Hey, man I got the pie--" He looked over at Dean's bed and started chuckling. "Friggin' A, man, is this what you do when I'm gone" Sam was now of course full on laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes and just turned his head away, right now not even pie would make him want to get up from his angel.


End file.
